


The girl from dentist: a big surprise (IronShortie #4)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShorties [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(11)When you bring your kid to dentist in the summer, you have good scenery. I happen to talk to 11-year-old sport fashion blogger, who has special ambitions. Helping her achieve those, I get to taste her sweet preteen pussy, take her virginity and even drill really tight little ass.
Series: IronShorties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The girl from dentist: a big surprise (IronShortie #4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an IronShortie -series story. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #fingering, #deflower, #sex & #anal.

The summer was hot as hell. Luckily the waiting room for the school dentist had AC. I was driving my son to the dentist and as it was summer the place was pretty dead. Same time as they called my son a pretty looking girl stepped out from treatment room further down the hall. My son walking to the same direction gave me a perfect reason to stare. She looked like 5th or 6th grader. She had really cute looking face and brown shoulder length hair that she wore on ponytail. She was wearing sporty looking outfit. Her black top was sleeveless and one those that go over tits and then hang loose without waistband. It was a short version and there was plenty of bare belly showing. Not even hint of fat visible. She was not skinny but in good shape. She had black tight yoga pants what were the short model. The one that ends mid-thigh above knee. As she walked by, I noticed that they were also the “ass shaping” model which dug deep into your butt crack. I’ve always liked little girls and she was hot as hell: one really fuckable specimen.

I was looking after her and admiring her ass when she looked above her shoulder. Experience has taught that you don’t turn away your head. First of all, you are never fast enough and girl will notice anyway. Secondly you cannot gain anything by turning away. By making eye contact you might. And as it is random person it doesn’t matter what she thinks. Likelihood that you ever meet is small. So I didn’t turn away my gaze but winked at her. She smiled at me and turned to face me. Game time!

“Hey! You have a pretty outfit and you wear it well.”, I said smiling at her. 

She smiled back and walked few steps towards me.

“Thanks! I do sports fashion blog. So I should know how to pick and wear one.”

“You surely do.”

“My blog is not super popular but if you want to check you can find it by googling Ella’s Sport Fashion Blog.”

“I will look into it. At least you get one more follower.”

“Yeah. It’s mostly for girls though so I don’t know if it is interesting to you. Oh. I’m Ella. Obviously.”

“Nice to meet you in person blogger Ella. I’m Mike.”

She giggled. 

“Need to go. My ride is here. Catch you online, Mike.”

“Bye Ella.”

As she left, I watched after her. I was 99% sure that she was wiggling her ass more now when she must have been certain I was watching. The girl liked to display herself. Always a good sign. 

As I had time to kill, I googled her blog and started reading. Well… Mostly looking at the pictures. She was smoking hot in quite many of those. The girl really knew how to pose. I loved the tight sport outfits and she was displaying them in a sexy way. I was just wondering who is taking the pictures when I stumbled to a text which explained that she put the camera on stand and to take 2 pictures per second. Then she started posing. Afterwards she picks the good ones for her blog. No camera man. Interesting. She had few hundred followers which was not much but still something. I guess world is so full of this stuff that it is hard to stand out. Based on comments most followers were mostly girls her age. 

On the most recent blog she asked how readers think sport outfits should be presented. I liked how she poses so I put an encouraging comment that she was doing a great job and in my view sports outfits should be presented like they would be used in the sport in question. I signed it “MfD”.

Next day I got e-mail reminder that I had private message on the blog site. It was from Ella and said that my answer had been ranked as best for that question. She asked if MfD meant “Mike from Dentist”? Smart girl, she had figured it out. I replied her with thanks and complementing her wits on the abbreviation. I told her that I didn’t want to sign it Mike. That might scare some of her viewers. Or their parents, but I didn’t say that.

Within hour she replied that she understood. For the same reason she didn’t publicly announce that I’d won a price: meet-and-greet and private modeling session. Condition was that I had place where it could be held. She also said that she had taken my advice and taken some pictures for beach volley but was unsure if those are good for publishing. She’d attach them for me to give my view. I started looking at the dozen pictures she had sent and quickly started saving those on my computer. Those were basically Ella displaying her small perky tits or tight ass in tiny bikini. She was hot as hell in that tiny pink low waist bikini. I replied to her that pictures looked pretty but her readers might not like them as they were kind of provocative. I also told her that if she could organize the meet-and-greet within next two days, my boys would be in summer camp and I would have my whole house just for me. We agreed it for next afternoon. When I asked if she needed a ride, she said that it probably was best if she came by bike. 

She arrived at my door at noon next day.

“Hey, Mike. Can I get in fast? I don’t want anyone to see that I’m here.”

“Hello, Ella!”, I said letting her and her big back bag in. I looked around and there was no-one in sight.

“I hid my bike in the forest. I didn’t want to park it in front of your house.”

“Sneeky…”, I smiled.

“Look, Mike. People might get funny ideas if they would see me here alone with you. I want this M&G to be a secret one.”

“OK. Your show, Ella. How does this go? I’ve never been in M&G before…”

“I’ll model for you and we can talk at the same time. Where can I change?”

“You can use my study.”, I pointed towards my office room where I had set-up hidden cameras just for this purpose.

“See you in two.”

She disappeared to change. I fixed myself a drink and went to living room. I didn’t have to wait for long before she appeared in the pink bikini.

“This is the beach volley set one which I sent you some pictures.”, she started posing her well-tuned body for me. Her lemon sized tits were perky as all young girl tits. Her waist looked like I could wrap my hands around it and below it was ass that was screaming ‘I have trained. Look at me!’ It was a real pleasure to watch live and in private since now I was expected to stare at her.

“I forgot to ask you, how much time you have?”, she asked while posing like she was diving for the ball.

“I don’t have anything fixed before tomorrow afternoon. On my part there is no rush...”, Hell… I could watch her pose in sexy sport clothes all day.

“Good. I have no rush either since mom got called to emergency work and will not be back before day after tomorrow. I’m basically home alone as we speak.”, she said pushing her ass out towards me in position in which players are waiting for the serve. 

“I’m thirsty.”, she commented over her shoulder. 

“What would you like to have?”

“I’ll have the same you are having.”

“Well… It’s rum & coke. I don’t know if you like it. And you probably shouldn’t drink.”

“Nah. It’s OK to have one drink. Besides I love rum & coke.”

“OK then. I’ll make you one.”

She was waiting when I returned and handed her the drink. She took the glass and downed half.

“Oh. This is so good. Thanks, Mike. I’ll go change the beach volley outfit number two on. I need your comments on that then. I didn’t send you any pictures of it.”

She disappeared to change and when she returned my jaw must have dropped. She was wearing a tiny micro bikini which barely covered her nipples and pussy.

“Based on your look I assume that you approve. Am I right?”

I just nodded staring as she was turning around and showing her basically nude ass.

“I didn’t want to send pictures of this, so I decided to show it to you in live session.”

“That was a good call.”, I replied still staring hard. And starting to get hard.

“Mike. I would need your help on one thing.”, she started going into the tiger receiving position. I could see part of her asshole as the string going between her buttocks was quite narrow. 

“I don’t want to be fashion blogger when I grow up. I want to be a porn star.”

If my jaw had dropped when I saw the second outfit, now it was on the floor.

“Did you say porn star?”, I asked as I couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“Yeah. I’m going to have great and sporty body. And I’m cute, aren’t I?”

I was back to only nodding. I couldn’t believe the discussion I was having. And with practically nude 11-year-old. One who was displaying me her goods in outfit that her parents would never approve. 

“But I have one problem. I’ve done some research. You know… Boy porn stars need to have big dick. For girls it is more question of your looks and sex skills. I’m going to be looking good for sure, but I’m worried about my sex skills. Legally I can only start to practice with someone who knows anything about sex when I’m 16. I don’t think the two years between 16 and 18 are enough. I want to be really good in sex and make big money.”

OK. Girl had a plan. And I could almost see where this was going. Please…

“Would you be my secret sex teacher until I turn 16?”, she asked.

YES! Got it right.

“I saw how you looked me at the dentist and how you are looking at me now. I’m sure you’re interested.”

I nodded.

“Good. Let’s get started then. I have plenty to learn. I’ve done plenty of research, but I have no practical experience yet.”

“OK. How about if we go to the bedroom and get started there?”, apparently I had found my voice again.

“Sounds great. Let’s go fuck!”, she said cheerly. “Upstairs?”

“Yeah. Upstairs…”, I said and she bounced happily to the stairs. I stared her almost naked ass wiggle as she climbed. She was keen and here. But where did that lead to? Well… I just had to find out. I wouldn’t pass the opportunity to fuck that 11-year-old wanna-be-porn-start until she asked me not to.

“So, Ella. What do you know about sex?”

“I’ve watched lots of porn. From there I know that to be good porn start I need to do anal sex, deepthroat, swallow and eat cum. Oh… And be good in several positions. For girl porn stars it is very important to know how to ride well or it looks clumsy.”

She stopped on top of the stairs. I motioned to the first room on right. She went to bedroom and laid on the bed.

“Then I’ve done reading. First time is going to hurt. A lot. I’m prepared to that. And anal sex is probably not going to be so fun in the beginning. So training that is a priority.”

“You’re still virgin?”, I asked to confirm.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to start to practice with dildos before I got fucked for real. You know… It felt kind of cheating. And while I’m training to be a professional, I still want to have sex life before my career starts.”

“Sounds reasonable.”, she had done some thinking on this. Shit. This 11-year-old girl was talking to me about having a sex life. 

“Oh. And my periods have not yet started. You can fuck me bare and cum inside of me. I want to get to know how it feels when you cum in me. Every hole, please.”

“Seems that you know what you want.”

“Yeps. I was kind of hoping I could stay the night and we could fuck a lot. Until you need to go tomorrow.”

OK. My tomorrow afternoon meeting with friends just got cancelled. If that girl wanted to stay and fuck after I’ve taken her cherry, I’d fuck her until she needs to go home.

“Sure! You can stay.”

“You’re the best, Mike. Shall we get naked and get going?”

“Let’s.”, I started to remove my clothes. She had her bikini off with few pulls of strings.

“God, Ella. You look incredibly sexy. I want to fuck you so bad!”

She looked at my muscular body and fully erect dick.

“You don’t look so bad either. And you seem to be ready. Can we get the pain part out of way first?”

“You mean no foreplay and I just start fucking you.”

“Please. I’m wet and horny. I’ve been waiting for this for weeks while I was trying to find the right guy to be my sex coach. But Mike, you need to promise one thing. I need to be fuck-trained at least twice a week until I start my career. Can you do that for me?”

OK. I had naked 11 year-old sex bomb in my bed and she was asking my commitment to fuck her silly next seven years. While she was training to be really great in bed. Didn’t sound too bad.

“I will, Ella. I’d love to be your coach.”

“Good. Then take my cherry now, please.”

She spread her legs.

“May I take a peak?”

“Sure. Just don’t take too long. This tension is killing me. I want to get to the good part of sex soon. You know orgasms and everything. And to train.”

With trembling hands I opened her totally hairless pussy. She didn’t lie. It felt very wet. And indeed the hymen was there. I climbed on top of her.

“Do you want it slow or fast?”

“Just break it fast. Then wait until I recover. Then fuck me and come inside of me. Based on stories and films that’s the best way.” 

This girl knew what she wanted. 

#sex #defloration

“Here comes. All the windows are closed so if you need to scream be as loud as you like!”

I rubbed the head of my cock on her smooth lips for few moments and then without any warning pushed it in hard.

“AARGHH! HURTS!”, she cried out. I had definitely taken her virginity. I heard her breathing go really rapid, so I waited for it to return normal. Then I asked

“Are you OK, Ella.”

“Yeah. That really hurt bad.”

“How is it feeling now?” 

“A little sore. And I feel so full. Your cock is really stretching my pussy.”

“You are pretty tight, girl. Your pussy looks and feels amazing. Let me know when I can start fucking you.”

She waited few minutes and then nodded for me.

“Here goes girl. Do you want it gentle or rough?”

She thought for a second.

“Go rough. You’re too big for me now and I want to know how rough sex feels in that situation. I might do a scene with black dude with huge cock some time.”

She really was thinking of everything via porn start career. Well… I didn’t mind. She continued

“Yes. Definitely go rough. I want to get all unpleasant experiences out of the way first. After you cum into my pussy, I want you to do my ass.”

She wanted me to fuck her ass too. That almost put me over the edge there and then. But I needed to fuck her good and shoot inside her pussy first.

“Your wish, you 11 year-old sex-toy. But I’m not going to stop until I cum.”, with that I started to fuck her like animal.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Yeah, Mike. Fuck me. Fuuuuuck me. Oh. Oh. Just like that. Hard. Hard. Hard. Oh. Oh. Oh.”

Little slut was loving being stuffed with big fat dick. One that was too big for her tiny 11-year-old preteen pussy. I had still last 5 cm out and I wanted to get it all in her. I lifted her legs on my shoulders and started using my weight to get it all in.

“Au. AU. AU. IT’S GOING TOO DEEP. THAT HURTS. AU. AU.”

“Take it bitch. TAKE IT.”, I didn’t care anymore. I just had to get it all in her. I kept ramming.

“AU. AU. AU. AU.”

“TAKE IT ALL YOU LITTLE SLUT!”

She was about to start whining something but I covered her mouth with my hand.

“YOU WANTED IT ROUGH. HERE COMES.”

I rammed it into her like she was bitch in heat. She was screaming to my hand when I came.

“OH GOD. I’M CUMMING. I’M COMING TO YOUR VIRGIN PRE-TEEN PUSSY. FUUCK!”

I pumped few more times to milk everything out. Then I pulled out and took my hand off her mouth.

“That is how rough sex feels. Did you like it?”

“Cannot say that I liked it. We probably need to train more of that.”

“Oh yeah.”

I rolled next to her on the bed and she put her head on my chest. And looked me in the eyes.

“Did you like it?”, she asked.

“It was very good for me.”

“So, if I was a porn start what probably would have been a good scene?”

“I think so. Especially since you were virgin to start with.”

She looked happy. 

“I need to go to toilet and then we can get the anal out of the way.”, she stood up and started to walk towards toilet. I noticed cum running down her thighs. Her tight pussy had started to leak my load.

I was still basking in the good feeling of what happened when she returned. She had gotten her bag from downstairs and dropped it to the floor. After some digging, she produced a bottle of lube.

“I was thinking in the toilet. If I really want to be a porn star, I need to focus on learning the things that don’t feel nice. But still, could you show me how coming feels first?”

“I would love to eat you.”

#pussyeating

I patted the bed next to me and she laid down. I went between her legs and stroke her around her little pussy.

“That feels nice!”, she said.

“And it gets better. That’s what lovers do. Please each other. Sometimes gently.”

I started licking her hairless outer lips. 

“Ohh… That kind of tickles. In a good way.”, she moaned. 

I continued to lick her lips parting them slowly to licking the inside.

“Ohh. Ohh. Ohh fuck. Your tongue feels sooo nice.”

I spread her lips fully open and attacked her 11-year-old clit. 

“Whooh.”, she sighed at the first touch. “Yes, lick me there. That feels so good. SO good.”

#fingering

I continued licking her clit and her moaning got louder. And louder. When I was sure that she is about to come any second I pushed my middle finger into her. That took her over

“I’M CUMMING. OH FUUUCK. FUUUCK. I’M CUMMING. DON’T STOP. FINGER ME HARD.”

I pushed second finger into her cramping pre-teen pussy which was grabbing my fingers like a vice.

“YEAH. JUST LIKE THAT MORE. DON’T STOP. LICK MY CLIT. OH. OH. OH. Oooo.”, her voice faded as her climax hit the peak. I continued my attack on her pussy as she arched her back.

“OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GOD. PLEASE STOP. MY PUSSY IS SO SENSITIVE. STOP. STOP. STOOOP!”

Even though torturing her sounded so tempting, I got another idea and climbed on top of her.

“What are you doing?”, she asked.

#sex

“I want to feel how tight your post orgasm pussy is.”, I said and pushed myself into her incredibly tight pussy without giving her time to protest. 

“God, girl. You are so fucking tight.”, I leaned over and silenced her last possibilities for protest by kissing her. She opened her lips and started kissing me back. I have say to her credit that she was a decent kisser. 

I continued to fuck her slowly. Soon she started moaning and pushing to meet my thrusts.

“Do you like it?”, I said still fucking her slow and smooth.

“Oh. Oh. Oh yeah. Please make me cum again. PLEASE!”

I picked up the pace being careful not to go too deep. In no time at all she was over the edge again

“Just like that. Oh fuck. FUUUCK! CUMMING AGAIN. OOOOOOO!”

With that pussy started to cramp like crazy. It felt like she was going to grind my dick to minced meat, so I pulled out. Tempting as it was to come together with her, I really wanted to fuck her ass. I’d already come into her pussy once, so the probably was not too much left until I had few hours to reload my nuts. 

“That was great! Mike you are a good lover also.”

“Thanks!”, I said laying down next to her and kissing her. When she scooted close, she realized that I was still rock hard.

“You’re still hard. Can you do my ass now?”

“Give me five minutes to recover and then I do your ass real good.”

She resumed kissing me and I rolled her on top of me. I fondled her tits. They were so small and perky. It had really paid off not to look away! She broke the kiss.

“About ass fucking. I’ve read that it might hurt and be unpleasant in the beginning. And then some girls learn to love real hard ass fucking. I want to. So can you teach me?”

“Well… Sure. Any specifics on how you want to be taught?”

“I don’t know. If it hurts and doesn’t feel that nice I’ll be probably whining like a baby in the beginning and first few times. How about if you just ignore my protests and fuck me hard until you come?”

“Even if you ask me to stop?”

“I think so. We can pretend that it is a game. I will ask you to stop and it means that I want you to fuck me harder.”

“We can do that.”

Apparently her research hadn’t found the concept of safety word. But why should I complain: I just got permission to fuck that 11-year-old virgin asshole as hard as I wanted and ignore all her protests. And it was not even my idea! Plus based on how she took me fucking her virgin pussy, she probably would take it.

“OK. Lay down on your belly… Good. Now with both hands spread your ass…”

When she spread her ass with both hands her asshole opened just a tiny bit.

“Good. I put some lube onto your hole.”

“It’s cold…”

“It’s room temperature so it feels cold. Don’t worry. You will feel warm inside in no time.”

#anal

I put away the lube bottle and took position where I could use my weight to enter her and keep her in place if she started to struggle. I aimed my cock to her hole and asked

“Are yo…”, I used all my weight to penetrate her incredibly tight 11 year-old asshole all the way. “…u ready?”, I finished but it was drowned by her scream.

“OH FUCK. IT IS TOO DEEP. IT IS TOO DEEP. TAKE IT OUT. TAKE IT OUT. IT HURTS SO BAD. TAKE IT OUT.”, she continued to scream but according to our agreement I totally ignored her. It felt so tight and warm inside her. If her pussy was tight, her asshole was from another planet. 

As I started to pull out, she immediately tried to struggle from beneath me. I laid on top of her with all my weight and held her in place. As I started to push back deep in her she started screaming like an animal that was about to be eaten. I pushed her head to the mattress to silence her. Then I started to fuck her ass. First with slow short movements but gradually longer and longer. Her tight asshole was squeezing me real tight and it felt really good to push all the way in with along thrusts. She was fighting under me, but I had her restrained by my weight. As I was picking up the speed of the movements her fighting started to reduce and her screaming stopped. Either she was exhausted to fight and scream or had gotten used to it. I did care. I was just happy not needing to focus on holding her place with all my might and focus on enjoyment of fucking her tight preteen ass. I let go of her head and she turned it sideways.

“Oh fuck. Your asshole is so tight. This is the best fuck of my life. Fuck. Does it still hurt really bad?”

“It still hurts. Not so bad.”

“Relax. The worst is over. You needed to take it once by surprise so you know how much it hurts if you fight it. Now relax and let me fuck you.”

I let go of her and slowed the pace to very relaxed. I was slowly moving in and out. I started stroking her hair and kissing her neck. She started to relax and soon it spread all the way to her asshole. Fucking her started to become easier as she was not fighting it anymore.

“You’re relaxing. Good. Fuck your ass feels so good. Ella, I want to do one more thing before I cum inside your ass.”, I whispered to her ear.

“What?”

“I want to fuck you doggy style. I want to see your sexy ass when I fuck it and cum inside.”

I took hold of her hips and raised her up. She took position on her hands and knees.

“Good. Stay relaxed, Ella. I’m now going to fuck your ass hard until I cum. It will not take long. Focus on breathing and keeping your ass relaxed.”

I took good grip on her waist. Then I pushed all the way in and pulled almost all the way out. My dick looked huge compared to her small buttocks. That was truly great sight. I watched myself go in and out few times. Then I pulled all the way out. Her asshole stayed open just a bit. I pushed back in. She was not fighting it. It was time to fuck her hard. I started to ram it in her. Fast.

“Oh. Oh. OH. OH. OH. OH.”, she got louder and louder the harder I fucked. It was obvious that she was not about to cum: it was still unpleasant for her. I on the other hand was having time of my life and continued to fuck her. All I wanted was to penetrate her tight 11-year-old asshole deep again and again. 

“Fuck. Ella. Fuck. Fucking your ass feels so good. I’m going to make you the best porn start ever!”

“OH. YES. YES. MAKE ME A PORN STAR!”

I felt I couldn’t hold any longer. I had just short time ago taken her virginity and come to her 11-year-old pussy. Now I came groaning to her 11-year-old asshole. I couldn’t believe that there was still so much sperm in me. It felt like I would never stop coming. 

When I pulled out of her ass sperm was dripping out. She was also totally exhausted and collapsed to the bed. I collapsed next to her. 

“Was that what you wanted?”

She thought for a moment.

“Yes. But I had no idea it could hurt that much. It was OK after you had calmed me down.”, she looked me in the eyes. “Mike, will you be both my coach and my lover?”

“Ella, I’d love to. I got an idea while I was fucking your ass. There is an empty apartment next to my office in the city center. I’ll rent that to my company and we’ll build our love & training nest there. Nobody will ever know what happens behind those doors. Unless we want to…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ella might return. Road to porn stardom is long, she is eager and has plenty to learn. And she might become porn start already despite her young age. Share your thoughts!
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback: 
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
